moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Cabana Republic
|creator = Speeder }} Cabana Republic is a two-player standard multiplayer map. Features Cabana Republic is a medium-sized island map that supports many styles of play. The map is vertically symmetric. Each player starts on a flat, open area on the island's outside south coast. To the south of the starting location is a medium-sized ore patch with an ore drill and a Cannon Bunker on a small outcropping. To the north is a raised area with several garrisonable tents, an Expansion Post, an Oil Derrick enclosed in fencing, and a medium-sized mixed patch of ore and gems with a drill. To the E/W, a Concrete Bunker sits in a open area surrounded by hedgehog tank traps. Further to the E/W, in the middle of the map and accessible only from the north, is a ridge covered in gems. Opposite to the north is another small hill with a Tech Machine Shop and a civilian Construction Unit that can be used as a repair vehicle if stolen by an Engineer, Hijacker or Huntress. Directly to the south, on the other side of the ridge is a resort made up of six large buildings arranged in a ring, with a Tech Hospital at the bottom and a gem patch and drill in the centre. Back out W/E from here, back towards the starting location, is another medium ore patch protected by a garrisonable large hut. The north and south halves of the island are separated by mountains that split the approach into two paths. There are three small islands south of the main island. Two are south of the starting positions, near the map corners, each containing a single Oil Derrick. At the very middle bottom of the map is a larger island with a Tech Airfield. Tech buildings * Tech Oil Derrick x4 * Tech Base Expansion Post x2 * Tech Concrete Bunker x2 * Tech Cannon Bunker x2 * Tech Machine Shop * Tech Hospital * Tech Airfield Strategy A number of different things can happen on this map depending on player preference and style. It's nearly always correct to take the expansion to the north; not only does it give access to some gems and keeps the Derrick close, it's also a more easily defended position being on top of a big ramp. Furthermore this is a practical position to build up on if one is interested in the gem ridge or the Machine Shop. On the other hand, building predominantly on the lowland gives better access to ships and transports for naval control, and allows base creep towards the second lower ore patch and thus towards the resort with the Hospital and gems. Base creep in general is quite strong on this map - as long as you can get the trees out of the way - due to the abundance of flat land and the fact that you can get your base further inland where it's less vulnerable to naval siege. In any case, due to the topography of the map the land action tends to revolve around controlling a few key points and there's not that much scope to sidestep a well-dug-in opponent. Thus air and naval units also have a significant part to play. Air units don't have to deal with the cliffs and mountains being in the way and can safely clear garrisons choking up the map. Naval control guarantees at least one extra Oil Derrick and the Tech Airfield, potentially denies the opponent's lower ore patches, and stops any chance of an amphibious backstab which could get the opponent back in the game. Trivia * This map seems to be based off a map with the same name in Red Alert 3. Category:Standard Maps